mario64hacksfandomcom-20200215-history
Flower Meadows
Flower Meadows '''is the 6th course of Super Mario: The Power Star Journey. To locate this level, Mario must enter one of the small caves in between the Hotel and the wall jumping wall which leads to Snow Summit. When in this cave,find the flower patch and then jump to the higher ledge. The level is a sunny flowery mountain, filled with tall flowers Fly Guys, Goombas, and even a Chain Chomp. This level is one of the more cryptic levels, involving hard to find warps, invisible secrets, and difficult jumps with 5 levels named either secret of hidden. There are two main towers right next to each other. One contains a giant Flowery Sun at the top, while the other contains a small peak with one star. There is also a sign near the start that warns Mario that one of the paths are a dead end with a secret. This warning is actually pointless, as Mario can jump to the other tower from the top of the "fake one" and the secret can indicate one of three different stars. '''Warning: The patches of flowers on the walls can NOT be passed through. Levels Star 1: The Flower Tower Mario must climb up one of the towers to reach the star at the top. Look for the high ledge on the far tower from the start and jump up to it. When you reach the top, do not climb up the closest "obvious" tower, but instead cross the bridge that leads to the other tower. Climb up these platforms, avoiding the Fly Guys, and grab the star at the top. Star 2: Secret of the Big Star Mario must locate the giant Flower Star on the top of the larger tower. Climb up the first ledge, and instead of running to the far tower, climb up the nearest one. This leads to the Chain Chomp's Meadow (literally a small flowery field with a chain chomp). Run past the Chain Chomp and run jump up the far wall and then the metal box. This leads to the giant overgrown flower star at the top. Ignore the switch and run into the flowers and look for the deep pit in the middle where the star is located. Star 3: Mystery of the Flower Meadows Mario must go into an hidden passage on the side of the mountain. Climb up the first ledge and follow the path that leads to other tower. Instead of jumping up the tower which leads to Star one, keep following that small path INTO '''the wall. '''Star 4: Secret of Chain Chom's Feild Mario must use a hidden warp that leads to the star. Head to where the Chain Chomp is located. Releasing him does not do anything and will not crash the game, though it make it safer while looking for the warp. The problem is that the signifier of the warp is under the box, which is both in Chain Chomp's attack line and easy to brake when trying to kill the Goombas and avoid the chomp. When you get warped, you will appear on a metal box on top of the level with the star. Star 5: 5 Secrets of the Meadows Mario must locate the five secrets located in the flowers patches. The locations are as follows: # In the flower patch near the sign. Near the tree. # In the flower patch on top of the first jump. Near the tree. # In the rectangle flower patch on the path to the far mountain. In the middle of it. # In the Flower Star. Middle of the eastern point. # In the middle of Chain Choms field. Straight across from the log. When Mario collects all 5, it spawns behind the giant flower star. Star 6: The Hidden Star Compared to the other secret stars in this game, this one is the least hidden, but most difficult to actually obtain. When you reach the top of the first jump, look under the stairs directly at the top and you should see a ledge. In order to get to this edge, Mario must perform a precise triple jump. A fly guy can NOT be used to get here. Enemies * Chain Chomp * Goomba * Fly Guy * Lakitu Trivia This level is a direct reference to the Flower Fields from Paper Mario. This is backed up by the music and the reference of the Sun Tower, through renamed Flower Tower. The only problem is that the music used is the cloudy theme while the Meadows are obviously sunny. Category:Level Category:Super Mario: The Power Star Journey Category:Super Mario: The Power Star Journey Location Category:Grassland Category:Mountains Category:Music-Paper Mario